The Truth
by tvqueen64
Summary: When Alex's friends find out his secret how will they react and can Alex and his friends stop a disaster that could result in hundreds of deaths. I don't own anything. I wrote this before Snakehead came out so the storyline is completely different.
1. Bowling

-1Disclaimer: Alex Rider and anything to with the Alex Rider books do not belong to me - they belong to Anthony Horowitz.

A/n: I'd like to just say that my little cousin Alice helped a lot with the storyline for this fic ! Thanks Alice.

The Truth.

"And that's a strike for me!" Alex walked back up the bowling lane back to where his friends sat waiting for their final turn. "Why don't you all just give up because there's no way you're going to be able to beat that"

"Yeah? Well we'll see" Caleb Johnson, one of Alex's best friends since primary school, said. He got up picked the ball up and landed a gutter ball...twice.

"Oh you're amazing, Caleb! How long have you been doing this professionally without telling us I'm hurt" said Alex's other friend Ryan Atkinson, who along with Tom Harris had come along for the bowling game.

Alex had been back at school for four weeks and steadily his life had been getting better. The guys at school had started hanging around with him again after the second week he was back. They had been avoiding him but after they had seen the cuts and bruises left on his body after coming back to Earth in the escape pod from Ark Angel they had started to be friends with him again. Tom had especially helped Alex get over what had happened and being the only person at school that knew of Alex's involvement with MI6 he had started rebuilding the bridges between Alex and the other kids. So here they were bowling from 8 till 9 on a Wednesday just like they had done every week before Alex had left on his first mission, things were finally looking up.

Ryan got up lined up the ball and let it roll down the lane leaving only one pin upright. Silently he walked back and picked up the next ball waiting for the pins to be cleared. This shot would determine the winner as he and Alex were drawing. He let the ball go and watched as it went in a perfectly straight line, knocking over the pin and winning him the game.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" he said raising his arms in the air and performing a strange type of victory dance.

"Yeah whatever, I'll beat you next time" Alex said turning to pick up his shoes and put them on.

After the match had been won they packed up the lane and headed out the back door.

"So have you guys done the maths homework for Professor Dranley, I got really confused" Tom asked.

"Yeah I did it last night but I have no doubt it's all wrong so you don't want to know my answers" Ryan said, "I was half …."

He cut off as four figures blocked the alley they were walking down on each side, trapping them in the middle.

"Alex Rider?" one of the asked. Their faces couldn't be seen in the shadows but Alex had a distinct feeling that the man who had just spoken was grinning.

"Yeah what's it to you" he asked moving to face the man effectively blocking his friends from them.

"Oh it's nothing to me, it's just someone I know tells me you're a nuisance. One that needs to be rid of"

Alex swallowed. He could probably take these four on himself, they were bigger than him but he was quicker and if his previous missions had taught him anything it's that speed and agility can help win the fight. Alex had been taught how to use both them and his size to take down bigger and stronger opponents and was confident in his skills, but could he do it with his friends behind him. For one it would mean possibly exposing his career with MI6 and also they could try and help and get hurt.

"O.K." Alex said "we can do this but let these guys stand back" he indicated Ryan, Tom and Caleb who were stood behind him.

"Sure I can do that, but I don't know what you mean by 'we' doing anything, _I'm_ planning on beating you to death" The first guy said smiling at the thought.

"What about a fair fight, unless you're afraid I'll beat you, which is most likely"

The smile fell from his face as he saw the confident stance Alex was in and the way his voice didn't sound scared at all. Alex glanced back at his friends, who had been pushed outside of the circle he was now in the middle of.

" I am not afraid of a little kid who thinks he can play with the big people and survive to get to fifteen, which is not going to happen"

" I've fought worse than you and I'm still here" Alex said, a smile playing on his lips.

"We'll see about that" the man said aiming a punch at Alex's head. Alex ducked and kicked him in the chest sending him sprawled on the floor. One of the other goons came at Alex and he spun and kicked the mans feet from under him making him fall onto his back in a painful position. The third guy grabbed Alex around his neck and started to put pressure on his wind pipe. He saw Tom coming to help him and shook his head making Tom stop. Alex stamped on his assailants foot and as he was doubled up in pain he aimed a elbow at his nose and punched him in the face sending him out cold. The last man ran at Alex who realised too late that he was holding a knife. Alex felt the searing pain in his shoulder and found himself laying on the ground. After all the pain Alex had been through on his previous missions he knew how to push through it and with a thought to get it checked out later he pulled out the knife just as his attacker knelt down next to him and put his hands around Alex's neck and squeezed. Alex kicked the man in the stomach and stood up and faced him. He blocked a punch and then rolled out of the way of a kick bringing the knife up and sticking it in the mans leg, resulting in him falling to the floor in pain. Alex got up and looked at his friends who had been standing there with their mouths open since the fight began. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial for MI6.

"Hi this is Alex Rider I was just attacked in the alley outside of Hollywood Bowl and I need someone to come and pick up these guys."

"O.K. Mr Rider" said the voice on the other end of the line, "just secure your attackers and we'll have a team there in 5 minutes"

"I'll do that thanks" Alex put the phone down and turned to his friends.

"Alex that was soooooooo cool" Tom said breaking the silence "how'd you learn to fight like that, it was amazing"

"Would you believe me if I said karate?" Alex asked

"No way, Alex I've seen what they teach at your class and although they teach you the moves there's no way they teach you to kick ass like that" Caleb said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you later. Right now we have to secure these guys." Alex motioned at the unconscious men laying on the floor. He took off his jacket and used the knife to tear it into threads and bind the men's hands and feet.

"Alex you really seem to know what your doing, why is that?" Ryan asked looking suspicious.

"Guys leave Alex alone he just saved our butts, if he doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to" Tom said.

"I'd tell you right now if I could it's just that I have to wait for permission from some people before I can give away any more information. I'm waiting for them now"

"Err Alex, I think their here now" Ryan said looking behind Alex.

Alex spun around coming face to face with Wolf!

A/n: I'm not going to be able to update for a while because I'm off on holiday but please review!


	2. The aftermath

-1-Disclaimer: Alex Rider and anything to with the Alex Rider books do not belong to me - they belong to Anthony Horowitz.

A/n: I'm sorry about not updating sooner, things have been a little hectic lately.

I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers Poopie, Blondie 24-7, angel karai, sugarplumfairy05, sodyk, x-Lazart-x, Saynt Jimmy, Anne Poenix, Joe King, ShalBrenfan and crash923.

The Truth

"Wolf!" Alex exclaimed, looking at the large man who had been Alex's worst enemy in S.A.S training. Alex wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was right now, they'd left each other at a mutual understanding but to say they were friends would be a big overstatement.

"Cub, how you been?" Wolf asked, looking just as uncomfortable as Alex felt.

"I've been good, you?"

"Never better." An uncomfortable silence descended on the group, with the only noise being that of the wind and the occasional fidgeting of someone. "Soooo where are these guys." Wolf said trying to break the silence.

"Over here", Alex walked to the four men tied up by the wall. "They attacked me on my way home from the bowling alley, I took them down but I got stabbed in the shoulder and that guy in the leg, apart from that everyone's alright" Alex looked at his friends " We also have a security breach- these guys knew who I was , they even said it in front of my mates."

" The best guess I can give you Alex is that these guys are from Scorpia. We've been expecting an attack for a while now, but we didn't expect them to be so stupid as to act in front of witnesses."

"You're telling me you knew I was in danger and you didn't think I had the right to this information."

"Alex, you were never in danger how do you think we were able to get here so quick? You've had a team following you and keeping you safe at all times."

" Oh yeah, well you guys did such a great job today! Those guys would have killed me if I hadn't have had the time to get ready, if they'd had at least half a brain cell and snuck up on me I'd be dead right now. God this is just like MI6. They have no clue whatsoever." Alex sat on the curb. That rant had taken all his energy and now he was beat. He felt someone sit next to him and looked up into the face of Tom Harris.

"You okay Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah just peachy," Alex replied, a fake smile plastered across his face.

"After we're done here why don't we head on down to Starbucks and get a coffee, I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Thanks Tom," Alex said realising that Tom was trying to raise his spirits and succeeding with the thoughts of coffee and possibly cake. "I'd like that." Alex stood up regaining his composure.

"Alex," Wolf said bringing them back to the reason they were there, "You realise we're all going to have to go back to MI6 and debrief, your friends are going to have to sign the official secrets act and all the paperwork for this disaster is going to have to be done, you okay with that." he asked, worry for Alex showing clearly on his face.

"I'm fine, Wolf, just a bit shook up." Alex lied. In fact Alex was no where near fine, he could now tell his friends his big secret but he was afraid they would not except him again and leave him with no one. The only person Alex was sure of was Tom, seeing as he already knew about MI6, Alex could be reasonably sure Tom wouldn't desert him ….reasonably.With this thought also came the knowledge that national security had just been compromised - what would MI6 do his friends? He gave a smile, "Should we go then?"

"That'd be best." Wolf turned and addressed the soldiers behind him, " Get these guys taken to MI6 for questioning," he said pointing at Alex's attackers, he looked back to Alex," Come on we'll get you guys to headquarters and get your shoulder looked at Alex." He spun around and set off down the alley, heading for a car that had pulled up a minute before. Alex looked around at his friends and shrugged. He set off following Wolf.

When they reached the car Alex clambered in and settled in looking out of the window. The whole journey was made in an uncomfortable, no one knew how or wanted to be the one to break it. Finally the pulled up outside of the Royal and General bank, and Alex got the same sinking feeling he always got whenever he came near this place. He opened the door and headed up the pavement.

-A/n: Sorry about the short chapter guys, I'm kinda losing the plot in this story - if anyone's got any ideas that could help me get back into it please include them in a review!

-A/n 2: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alex Rider nor anything else to do with the Alex Rider books belong to me - they belong to Anthony Horowitz (lucky man).

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write and post this, I've had writers block for a long time (over a year). I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed for pushing me to update this and for their support. It's not long, and it's not that good, but at least it's something!

The Truth

Alex looked up to the bank, the feeling of dread in his chest multiplied as he thought about his friends finding out exactly what he did. His shoulder smarted from his earlier wound and he put pressure on it using his jacket sleeve, only just remembering what had happened in the wake of all the earlier excitement. Wolfs head shot up as he heard Alex hiss in pain.

"Jesus Cub, why didn't you mention it was that bad, that looks nasty", the agent inspected his shoulder. The knife had cut through his shirt and penetrated about 2 cm into the skin, blood coated his shoulder and Alex winced as Wolf poked the hole.

"Come on Wolf, it's not that bad, I barely even noticed it"

"Cub don't be such an idiot, if I hadn't have seen this it could have gotten infected, you idiot", he smacked Alex gently around the head, "Stop being so dense!" He stood and looked at the other crowded around him. "Guys we're going to have to take a detour to the infirmary before we get to Mr Blunt, Snake you take these kids to….erm….put them in my office"

"You get an office" Alex asked, "Why don't I get an office? I do more than you; I saved the world for gods sake!"

"You don't get one because you're a stupid, stubborn kid! Now as I was saying me and Eagle are going to drop this moron off to get his shoulder looked at and I want the rest of you to get these guys to the cells." He motioned to Alex's unconscious assailants who were in the back of the van that had followed them to the bank.

Wolf and Eagle led Alex off towards a side door while Snake took his friends to the front entrance. Alex kept his eyes on them until they were out of sight and then turned to Wolf.

"Okay, what's going on and what's going to happen to me and my friends? I swear it wasn't our fault, all we were doing was going for a game of bowling, I promise….."

"ALEX," Wolf interrupted him, "I don't know what Blunt wants but I very much doubt he's going to blame you for something that isn't your fault."

"Then I guess you don't know Mr Blunt that well, he's never seemed to be the most predictable person to me!"

"Don't worry," He stopped and turned to Alex, "Cub, I know I've always been on your case because, well, because I think you're too young to be in a business like this one, because you deserve to be at school and having a normal childhood and because you're an annoying, whiney teenager. But even I have to admit that you're a good spy, you do well and you're a smart kid – you've nothing to worry about…….now if we're done with this soppy moment we need to get your shoulder looked at." He gave the injury a poke for good measure.

"Ow, thanks, way to ruin the mood!" Alex relaxed, usually he wasn't worried about what MI6 would do to him, but having his friends involved was a whole different story, he wouldn't forgive himself if they got involved in his nasty affairs, this was his to deal with and his alone. He wouldn't put them in danger!

'Hell', he thought, 'I've already put them in danger, Scorpio knows who they are now and will no doubt try to get to me through them, I'll have to see about some protection for them, if I can get it'.

Alex looked up and took in his surroundings; he had been led down a corridor and through three doors, all with passwords and voice recognition alarms. The corridors were plain white and they seemed endless giving Alex the impression of the walls closing in on him. Suddenly Wolf stopped and motioned Alex to go through a door to his left. Alex pushed it open and peered inside. What he found was a room set out like a ward, with an examining area at the far end. He could smell the disinfectant and he could hear the familiar beeps of medical equipment, bringing back memories of his far too common visits to various hospitals over the years. A woman was sat behind a desk opposite the door. She had straight brown hair and was wearing a white coat showing she was a doctor. She broke into a soft expression as she saw Alex. Wolf gave him a shove and Alex lurched into the room. The doctor scowled at Wolf and turned to Alex.

'I've been expecting you Mr Rider.'

A/N: Cliché I know, but I really wanted to put that in there – don't hate me!

Please review!


End file.
